frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Kraina lodu 2 Rozdział 28 "Oszust"
- Śniadanie gotowe... Wszystko w porządku? - Starsza Elsa, właśnie schodziła po schodach do reszty - Nie... Nie już nic.. - Nils otarł łzy i wstał z łóżka - Już idziemy... - Nils.... Czyli sam się wychowywałeś? - Dopytywała Anna - Sorry, że jestem taka no wiesz, ciekawska... - Tak, brat nigdy się do mnie nie odezwał, ludzie mówili, że on uwarza, że to moja wina... No wiesz, z rodzicami... - Łzy znowu napłynęły mu do oczu - A co z twoimi znajomymi? - Zapytał Kristoff - Jak mój okrutny brat objął władzę. był okropnym królem, wszystkim robił na złość, i jak miał do wyboru wojnę lub pokój... Wybierał zawsze wojne, więc wszyscy wynieśli się z tego królestwa... Prawie wszyscy... A ja po kilku latach "niewoli" w zamku uciekłem, wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję... - Ok... Ale gdzie uciekłeś ile miałeś lat kiedy, on zabił Twoich rodziców? - Anno! Przestań to nie jest miłe... - upomniała Annę Elsa - Nie, nie skoro macie być moją nową rodziną, powinniście wiedzieć o mnie wszystko... A więc gdy zabili mi rodziców miałem 8 lat, ale oni zrobili to na moich oczach... - kolejne łzy poleciały z oczu Nilsa - Ale chodźmy już na śniadanie... - Kiedy wszyscy zasiadli do przepieknie zdobionego stołu, gospodyni podała śniadanie. *** - Elsa! Chcieliście mnie widzieć więc jestem! I to z Anną! - wszyscy usłyszeli męski krzyk - Hans.. - szepnęły obie Elsy i Elsa z tego wymiaru wyszła z Nilsem przed pałac. Hans postawił przed nimi lodową Annę - Proszę! Rozmoroź ją! Elsa, podeszła bliżej, kiedy Nilsowi znowu oczy i włosy zmieniły kolor, złapał ją za ramię - Stój - powiedział - Myślisz że damy się tak łatwo nabrać?! Nawet głupi by zobaczył że to nie jest prawdziwa księżniczka Anna! To wyrzeźbiony lodowy posąg! - Jak śmiesz tak mówić o mojej ukochanej?! - Twojej ukochanej?! Zostawiłeś ją samą ledwo żywą w pokoju, przez ciebie umarła! - Nie!! Nie umarła prze ze mnie tylko przez nią! - wskazał na Elsę - Skoro to nie jest, wyrzeźbiony posąg to powinieneś ją z łatwością rozmrozić SAM, bez niczyjej pomocy, bo tylko wielka miłość może roztopić lód w sercu! A więc czekamy! - Elsa miała ją rozmrozić! -Ale skoro ty nie potraficz oznacza to... Ze jesteś oszustem i że nigdy tak naprawdę nie kochałeś Anny! - Jak śmiesz! Kim ty w ogóle jesteś! Nagle Nils poczuł gdzie jest Anna i ruszył dłonią tak, że otworzyła się klapa powozu, a z niej wyciągnął swoją mocą drugi lodowy posąg - Annę. - Skąd ona się tu wzięła! - wrzasnął Hans na strażników - Wasza królewska mość, powiedziałeś żebyśmy zabrali lodowy posąg Anny... - Ale nie ten! Tylko kopie!!! Ja... Powiedziałem to na głos? - powiedział niezręcznie Hans - Nie dość, że oszukałeś wszystkich poddanych mówiąc, że TO jest prawdziwa Anna, to oszukałeś wszystkich ministrów mówiąc, że Anna umarła w TWOICH ramionach przez królową Else! I że złozyliście sobie przysięgę małżeńską! To wszystko było KŁAMSTWEM!!! - Skuć go w kajdany! - Lecz nikt się nie ruszył - Powiedziałem SKUĆ GO W KAJDANY!!! - Nikt nie reagował - Proszę czekamy, oznajmił jeden z ministrów Arendelle - Niby na co?! - Abyś rozmroził swoją "miłością" księżniczkę Annę. - odparł drugi. Hans podszedł do posągu, najpierw już miał ją przytulić lub pocałować, gdy nagle wyjął miecz i przeciął lodową Annę w pół. - Pudło - oznajmiła Elsa - Anny ci się pomyliły - zaśmiał się Nils. Hans spojrzał na drugi posąg stojący obok i już się zamachnął aby go przeciąć, gdy Elsa i Nils jednocześnie wystrzelili w jego serce swoją mocą, co spowodowało natychmiastowe zamrożenie. Elsa teraz sobie uświadomiła powagę sytuacji i spojrzała na zarożoną Annę, rozpłakała się i mocną ją przytuliła. Anna zaczęła rozmarzać, pojawiły się jej pierwsze rude kosmyki, a potem cała głowa i cała Anna. - Elsa....? - Anna! - Wrzasnęła Elsa i mocno się przytuliły - Gdzie ja jestem? *** Elsa, Anna, Kristoff i Olaf przyglądali się temu, gdy Kristoff spostrzegł coś w innym oknie i podszedł bilżej, urwał sopla który wisiał nad oknem i użył go jako lunety. Zobaczył na sąsiedniej górze człowieka z reniferem, który wydobywał kostki lodu z stawu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach